Lora D. Storm/Personality and Relationships
Personality Lora for the most part is a very cold person. However that is more or less a mask to hide her true feelings. Though she can be calm then cold in less the seconds, She does that to keep herself from falling. Also Lora has a soft side to children and animals. Seeing that most children and animals are pure at heart. Relationships Crew Family Lora has an older Cousin named Luke D. Storm (Storm D. Luke) However she knows nothing about him or the fact that he's alive. Allies/ Friends Star Lora's first real friend she met after escaping the marine based she spent all her life in. At first Lora wasn't sure if she wanted the odd fox wolf for a friend. However after a few days of having no one but Star to talk to Lora grew closer to Star then she ever thought she would. Now Lora sees Star as a best friend/somewhat little sister and will gladly lay her life down for Star. Villagers of New Dawn Island Lora doesn't really know it, However after stopping Jones from killing the four children on New Dawn Island She made somewhat allies of them. Whitebeard Like with the villagers Lora has also made friends with Whitebeard himself. He even gave Lora his Den den number in case she ever needed a helpful hand or wanted to become his daughter. Ashwood S. Patrick Though finding out Patrick was a doctor(quack). Lora wasn't able to do much as she was sick/hurt. However after waking from the coma and still being free she decide to give him a chance. Though Lora said no when asked. She is able to give him a chance if they meet again. Destiny D. Sally Though annoyed/a bit scared the first time they meet. By the time Lora left, she more or less like Sally's company. though she isn't sure if she'd return if she ever did return to Jaya. She might stop by for a drink/meal. Doctorina, Though at first Lora was cold to her due to her being a doctor, After a few days of not being handed over/experimented on she cooled it down on her cold act. After that Lora saw that Doctorine was a crazy women almost like a witch that had way to much time on her hands, However she never called her old seeing as Lora didn't think she was as old as she was more or less in her early 70's. After telling her that Doctorine laughed and called her a brat but left it at that. Chopper. At first Lora and Chopper got on the wrong foot, However after their little mix up and next time she woke up, They more or less got along better. By the time Lora was mostly healed. She had told Chopper most things that happened without going into to much detail. Now Lora looks forward to see Chopper on the sea as free as she is. Enemies Marines/World Government. Seeing as Lora knows things about the World Government that they wish no one know about, They see her as a big threat. However as of yet they have not tried to regain control/capture her again. Pepper Jones After stopping Jones on New Dawn Island. Jones holds a big grudge over Lora to the point he sends someone to poison her. ??? Other Marshal D. Teach Though Lora only met him when Whitebeard was on New Dawn Island. She got a vibe from him that made her want to watch out for him. Though she won't go out of her way she will be somewhat caution when dealing with him. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16